Under the rain
by Kisa Yamashita
Summary: [One shot] Gabriella first meeting with Troy was under the rain.


I'm French so I'm really sorry if I make grammatical mistakes xD

Here is a little one shot, pure fluff

**Summary**: Who can you meet under the rain?

**Disclaimer**: High School Musical belongs to Disney.

_**Under the rain**_

Wrote by: Kisa

Gabriella sighed by noticing that it was raining cats and dogs. She hasn't brought her umbrella. Like she did, several high-school pupils tightened the ones against the others under the courtyard, hoping that this fleet would soon cease falling! Some started being impatient and left the shelter to run, being covered with their school bag.

"I feel that I will have to make similar!"

She sprang under the rain behind them, covering her head with her jacket, which was a waste of time and effort, water infiltrated and in less than two minutes, she was soaked. Today there was a buses strike and she didn't live at the door at side! She resigned and put her jacket back on her, letting the rain entirely wet her.

At a pedestrian crossing, she waited until fire passes to the green when a black car tumbled down at very high speed and rolled on the puddle pool, which was just beside her. She didn't think of being able to be more soaked, but apparently the destiny had some to decide differently! She threw a dark look at the car, which had stopped a few meters further. A young man gets out of the car with an umbrella and moved from there towards her.

- I excuse myself Miss! I hadn't seen you!

**Gabriella**: It's not a reason to roll so quickly!

- I know, he answered giving her a charming smile, but I can give you a drive to your home if you want.

She observed him and realized that he was her college. She had already see him… Yes, of course! He was the star of the school! How could she have forgotten his face? And his name was…

**Gabriella** : Troy Bolton .

**Troy**: One knows oneself?

**Gabriella**: How will I be able not to know you? All the girls stress your name at the basket games and you practically appear in all the numbers of the college newspapers!

Troy smiled.

**Troy**: You want me to bring you back? You are soaked.

**Gabriella**: I'm fine, in any case it's your beautiful car that I will damage…

**Troy**: No, no! Come on, let's go!

He insisted. Usually, she would have quite simply refuse to get into the car of an unknown. But there it was THE Troy Bolton, undeniable star of her college which proposed her a drive, she would be insane to refuse, no?

**Gabriella**: Ok, she accepted, following him inside the car.

He opened the door to her and she installed herself on the leather seat.

Gabriella: Wha, your car is class!

**Troy:** Yes, I had it for my eighteenth birthday, gift from my parents!

**Gabriella:** Sympathetic the gift! She whistled.

**Troy:** Where do you live?

**Gabriella:** At the other side of the city!

**Troy:** What? And you were going to do all that at foot?! He exclaimed.

**Gabriella:** Yes, there is no bus today and I did not take my umbrella! - -

**Troy:** Fortunately I am here!

**Gabriella:** Yeah... Thank you to bring me back.

**Troy:** You're welcome Miss Gabriella Montez.

The girl looked at him, very astonished.

**Gabriella:** How do you know my name?

**Troy:** You knew my name, no?

**Gabriella:** Yes but it is not similar, you are popular! Not me! I am not in any clubs, nor sports activities! I would qualify myself more like a one bookworm!

**Troy:** And it will be a reason for you not to be popular?

**Gabriella:** Obviously!

**Troy:** Undeceive you, you are rather known!

**Gabriella:** Very funny, and by which then?

**Troy:** By the majority of the guy of my class in any case…

**Gabriella:** You make a fool of me!

**Troy**: Not At all! The proof, I know that you had been asking for going out twice this month!

**Gabriella:** But… How do you know that?!

**Troy:** I have my sources…

**Gabriella:** You frightened me… Let me leave!

**Troy:** No! Don't worry, I am not malicious!

**Gabriella:** I am not very convinced, but you are rather cute, so I let pass…

**Troy:** I am not as nice as you!

**Gabriella:** Yes, it is that, please concentrate on the road, it's at the next turning.

He stopped the car and let her went out. He accompanied her to the door, not taking the trouble to take his umbrella.

**Gabriella:** Good… And, well... Thank you to have drove me back… It was cool...

She raised her eyes to see that he observed her curiously. She couldn't help herself from thinking that he was very handsome with his wet wicks, which stuck to his face.

**Troy:** It was a pleasure…

He leaned towards her, posed his cold hand on her cheek to put a wet kiss on her lips. He withdrew gently.

**Troy:** I like the rain, not you? He asked while moving away towards his car.

Gabriella smiled.

**Gabriella:** Yes, especially when a beautiful unknown soaks me! She answered, shouting a little for him to hear.

**Troy:** And also when a beautiful girl goes up in my jewel!

**Gabriella:** It would be good if it was raining more often.

Troy winked at her.

**Troy:** I think you will have no need in buses now.

**Gabriella:** What does this mean?

**Troy:** Would you go out with me?

**Gabriella:** If you do not splash me any more! She answered by pocking her tongue at him.

**THE END **


End file.
